The Exam
by RavensBear
Summary: Doctor Swan has one last patient for the day... Established SwanQueen Rated M for sexytimes and some language This story is written by my wife, AceBear.


**The Exam **

**By: AceBear**

**STORY DISCLAIMER:** The definition of "doctor/patient relationship" was liberally broadened in this PWP tale of a medical examination. Oneshot.

**CHARACTERS**: Regina/Emma

**RATING**: M for femslash

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story involves both love and sex between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18, if this type of story is illegal where you live, or if depictions of this nature disturb you, leave now.

**A/N: This story was written by my wife, (the Bear part of my username :D) And yeah, she actually _is_ a Doctor, lol.**

A/N 2:From AceBear:

To my beta readers Eli and Redback for their invaluable help.

This story was written for my wife, Raven, the love of my life, the woman who inspires me, and one hell of a writer and beta.

**COMMENTS/FEEDBACK: Please take a moment and let me know what you think.**

I threw the chart on my cluttered desk, barely missing my half-finished Diet Coke. Pushing various papers aside, I finally located my tape recorder. I didn't bother sitting down. I simply slipped off my white lab coat to hang it on the back of my chair and began dictating the necessary "cover your ass" chart note.

_'Damn paperwork, I hate it_!' I thought to myself as I organized the data from my last patient visit into ordered medical documentation. I thought while pacing, finally taking a seat in my worn leather chair.

I focused on my notes scrawled on the patient's chart. It's true about doctors' handwriting. Sometimes I can't even decipher my own chicken scratch let alone my signature that looks more like an abstract art design than a name.

I clicked on the small black tape recorder and began my recital. "Ellen Goodman. Chief Complaint: Cough. Subjective: Patient presents today complaining of a cough for the past two weeks. Apparently she was cleaning the sink at work…um… with Clorox and then she sprayed Lysol. Uh… she states that a large cloud appeared and she breathed it in." I impatiently clicked off the recorder.

I usually procrastinate the paperwork part of my job but tonight I just wanted to get out of my office and get home. I glanced at my desk, eyeing the folded, hand written note Regina had left for me this morning. The note that promised me an evening of pleasure and "unbridled passion."

_'Oh hell, might as well procrastinate some more._' I reached past the stack of charts that needed to be signed and picked up the note, bringing it to my face, breathing in the sweet scent of my love's perfume.

That smell motivated me. I needed to get home to the woman who wore it. My woman. I picked up the tape recorder and cleared the huskiness from my voice as I continued the necessary dictation.

"Now where was I, umm… "She thought she would get better on her own, but the cough has gotten worse over the past two weeks. Put in a standard review of systems. Objective: Vital signs from chart. Allergic to erythromycin. General: well developed, well nourished, forty-two year old female in no apparent…"

"Sorry Doc, you can't leave yet." The nurse had the nerve to yell through my door causing me to click off my tape once again and then instinctively reach for my stethoscope.

"What!?" I responded, a little too sharply, "I thought I was done for the day."

"Sorry, Emma." She sheepishly replied, although I didn't believe her sincerity. "There's a physical waiting for you in room five."

_'Shit!_' I stood, slid on my lab coat, and smoothed the cotton fabric, noticing I was missing my pen.

"It's a female exam, she needs a pap. I've got everything ready and waiting for you," the nurse announced.

_'Damn it!'_ I mouthed and jerked my head like a little kid who doesn't get their way. I barely resisted the urge to stomp my foot as my right toe twitched inside my shoe_. 'Won't this day ever end? I gotta get home for the adventures Regina promised me.'_

"Do you mind if the rest of the staff leaves?" The receptionist, who scheduled the appointment in the first place, had the nerve to tentatively ask. "Most of us have kids in the school play tonight."

Well I may have been pissed but I'm not that cold hearted. "Sure, go ahead. Have fun." I dejectedly told them while sarcastically thinking _'sure, you guys go have fun while I have a great time hearing about some old lady's non-existent sex life, or how her constipation makes her hemorrhoids worse, or…'_

I was roused from my thoughts by their good-byes and I managed to wave as they left me to my doom. I was in no hurry to meet the victim so I again battled the black hole of my desk. Finally locating my favorite Viagra pen I grabbed it and headed toward room five and it's almost certain prolonged misery.

At least she was in my favorite room, the one with the soft blue walls accented by reprints of impressionist art. Even on a doctor's salary I can't afford original Monet's. I hoped the room would calm her so that I could make the exam quick and painless; for me, as well as for her.

With clean scrubbed hands I gave a cursory knock on the door. I grabbed the chart and entered the exam room, not even bothering to look at the patient as I moved toward my stool and sat down.

I glanced at the patient's name "Jane Smith" as I pulled my pen from my scrub pocket. "I'm Dr. Swan. What can I do for you Mrs…" I finally look up from the chart and stuttered, "Mrs… ummm…" as I looked at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life.

Her symmetrical round face was bordered by shoulder-length black hair. Her silk top emphasized her compelling, tanned skin. My body unintentionally awoke to this woman as I begrudgingly drug my eyes away to quickly glance at the chart to search for her name before returning to her intriguing chocolate brown eyes, "Mrs. Smith." I managed to croak. '_Damn, damn, damn_.' I inwardly cussed for making an ass of myself in front of this striking woman.

I watched her soft lips smile at my stumbling. She was obviously used to this reaction when people observed her beauty. Her voice was melodic as her words reached my ears, "I need a_ thorough_ physical exam and I've heard you're the best."

I couldn't help but smile at my good fortune; my day was certainly looking up. "Sure. I'd be happy to give you a complete exam. Are you having any problems or concerns?"

She smiled and blushed before answering me. The added color on her cheeks looked good on her, and oh what a smile she had. I could get lost in her smile; her beautifully shaped full lips, just moistened by her tongue, parting to show perfect white teeth.

"Well," she paused and almost glanced away before regaining control and looking me directly in the eyes. "I'm not sure that it's a problem, although it can be inconvenient at times."

I was captivated.

She slid her chair a little closer to mine, causing goose bumps to form on the back of my neck, her voice deepened as she continued. "I have an insatiable desire for sex." She paused slightly, "with one particular woman."

I don't think I imagined it, I'm certain her voice became even more throaty as she purred, "I lust continually for her and it causes a nearly intolerable ache deep inside my groin."

Ache in groin? Ache in groin! Hell yes I had an ache in my groin, caused by this gorgeous, sumptuous, captivating woman!

I tried to not give away how she affected me; but the ache in my groin and the hardening of my nipples made it very difficult to maintain my professional image. I not so gracefully moved off my chair and walked toward the exam table, turning my back to her so she couldn't read the desire on my face, or elsewhere. I took a deep breath, and then tried to control my desires so I could continue.

I cleared my throat. "Let's do your exam and then see if there's anything that needs fixing." I said not so eloquently as I set out the cloth patient gown and sheet on the exam bed. The smell of mountain fresh laundry didn't cover the wonderful sweet scent of her perfume.

"Go ahead and get undressed. Put the gown on so it opens in the front." I realized that my not so cultured English was showing so I quickly finished. "Then sit on the edge of the bed, err I mean table," I patted the spot and then turned, catching her lascivious smile, as I headed toward the door. "I'll be back in five minutes."

I left the room, closed the door behind me and headed toward the lab. I couldn't believe how my luck had suddenly changed. There was not a sexier woman alive. Damn how I wanted her! My body throbbed for her, ached for her.

_'Damn it, get a hold of yourself!'_ I chastised myself as I entered the lab. But I just couldn't shake the vision of her alluring intense brown eyes. Oh, and her silky full, lips. Oh hell, not to mention her soft sweet voice, which grew deeper as she voiced her desires.

I placed my head in my hands as it suddenly hit me that at this very moment the most beautiful woman in the entire world was in my exam room undressing for me. I had to get a hold of myself. My heart was pounding and my breathing was rapid. My knees felt as if they would buckle under my weight.

I went to the sink and ran my shaking hands under the cold water and then through my long, blond hair and across my tanned cheeks as I welcomed the cool drops on my overheated skin.

I looked in the mirror and adjusted my scrubs and stethoscope. I supposed I looked presentable. Hazel eyes stared back at me, not completely sure.

It was time. '_Just be cool. Keep it professiona_l' I told myself. _'Oh, and don't let her see the want in your eyes.'_ I squinted in the mirror one last time and then turned and headed for the room. I knocked softly and strode confidently inside.

_'Holy shit!'_ my brain screamed. I hoped my mouth wasn't noticeably open when I saw her, as that would certainly ruin my image of clinical detachment, but hell she looked hot sitting on the edge of my bed. The gown gaped slightly in the front, taunting me as it exposed a hint of her firm round breasts.

I pulled my stethoscope from my neck and placed it into my ears as I continued to walk towards the bed. I placed my hand on her shoulder, accidentally opening her gown even wider as my hand twitched nervously. I positioned my stethoscope on her back and I couldn't help but check out her alluring cleavage. "Take some nice deep breaths."

_'Oh hell, I did say breaths, not breasts didn't I?_' What was this woman doing to me?! I'm supposed to be a professional!

I didn't have time to ponder it further as she finished her deep breathing. I had just the slightest shake in my hands as I moved the stethoscope toward her left chest to listen to her heart. Nice and strong but just a little too fast, _'could it be because of me…_' I wondered, '_nah. Just wishful thinking. I'm sure it's just nerves.'_

It was now time to examine this gorgeous woman's breasts. I moved to the shiny-clean white porcelain sink and washed my hands. My mind raced in anticipation as my body tried to hide my excitement.

I steadied my voice as I returned to the table, "Go ahead and lay back so I can do your breast exam." Oh I wanted to do more than just this woman's breast examination, I wanted to _do_ this woman.

Slowly she lay down on the exam table. I pulled out the bottom of the bed allowing her to extend and rest her well-defined tan legs on the table. I slowly opened the gown exposing her firm right breast. I sucked in my breath at the dazzling sight.

Her round breast topped by a pert nipple was just waiting for me to touch it. She obviously didn't wear a bathing suit when she sun bathed; her tan skin was unchanged in color until it reached her areola. _'My God she's beautiful.'_

"Put your right hand behind your head." She complied and I steadied my hand as I reached toward my treasure. My fingers were rewarded with the feel of her silky soft breasts, immediately sending throbbing sensations to my already alert groin.

I withdrew my eyes from her breasts to search her face. My hands softened and I stopped breathing when she ran the tip of her pink tongue over her lips moistening them._ 'Oh God, help me be strong'_ I silently prayed.

It's a good thing she spoke because I couldn't "Don't worry, you're not hurting me at all, you have very gentle hands." She smiled at me and I think I blushed as I returned my attention to her breasts, covering her right one and moving her gown exposing her left breast for me to examine.

She raised her left hand over her head as I leaned over her to touch her left breast. As she lowered her right hand to her side she brushed against my breast causing visible goose bumps on my arms. I felt my nipples harden in response to her touch and hoped it was not apparent through my scrub top. Her breathing hitched as I finished my exam by pinching her nipple slightly between my fingers.

I hated to do it, but with her breast exam finished I closed her gown, covering her breasts from my sight. I helped her sit up while I pushed in the foot of the bed. I moved and took my position on the gray padded stool at the end of the table and then pulled out the stirrups patting each one and helping her to position her feet in them.

"Just lie back," I said watching her beautiful face disappear from my view, my focus now moving to her stunning tanned legs. Her calves were well sculpted, but not too muscular and what I saw of her thighs left me eager to see more.

Forcing myself to continue with the exam I took a deep breath, "Please slide your hips down toward the end of the table." I put my hands on her soft thighs helping her move into the proper position. _'How can her skin feel so soft and yet be so beautifully tanned?_' My mind wondered.

"How's that?" She panted.

_'Absolutely wonderful!_' my mind thought but instead I stumbled, "Umm… ohh… it's fine… just fine."

Sitting on my stool between her scantily covered thighs, it was difficult to focus on my work, and not on her body, as I prepared to perform the exam. I donned my gloves and opened the necessary supplies. I then lifted the sheet exposing her beautiful body… err… I mean… oh hell!

I shook my head trying to clear my brain, '_get a grip Doc, you're a professional.'_ I focused again on the patient; trying to ignore the fact that she was the most dazzling woman I'd ever laid eyes on. _'Shit! Shit! Shit!_' My brain was trying to tell my body to behave but my body wasn't listening. I could feel my center throbbing with each rapid heartbeat.

I gave her the standard doctor's line; "Just try and relax" which everyone knows is virtually impossible to actually do. How I wished I could just take my own advice. I touched her left thigh and then slid my hand inward, to let her know I would soon be touching her vagina. My body again betrayed me as I felt wetness flowing between my own legs.

I slowly opened her outer folds. '_Shit doc, get a grip._' I made my mind think clinically 'palpate her labia major and labia minora. Check for cysts of her Bartholin and Skene's glands.' I touched her glistening lips, sliding them between my fingers. _'Did I hear right? Did she moan! Augh, quit dreaming._' I told myself.

"Are you doing okay?" I courteously asked as I took the warm speculum out of the drawer. I wouldn't have thought it was possible but her voice became even sexier as she replied, "I'm doing very well, you really have an amazing touch."

_'Damn! Well that works for me.'_

"This won't hurt," I reassured her before I slid the warm metal inside her vagina, to expose her cervix. I expertly took the necessary swabs from her cervix to check for cancer and infection and withdrew the speculum.

"Almost done," I informed her as I stood between her legs. " I've just got to do the bi-manual exam and I'll be finished." I glanced into her eyes seeing barely concealed passion in her eyes. Did I imagine the arousal, or was I just wishing for it to be there. She saw my eyes narrow and her full lips broke into a brilliant smile exposing her rounded pink tongue and beautiful white teeth.

I rambled a little as I readied myself for the procedure. "I won't hurt you." I applied some warm K-Y jelly to the fingers of my right hand and moved in closer, between her open, inviting legs.

"I'm going to check to make sure there are no problems with your uterus or ovaries." I said as I placed my left hand on her lower abdomen, feeling her smooth, warm skin against my fingers as her breathing hitched then paused.

I slowly inserted two fingers into her vaginal canal, feeling her muscles tighten around my fingers, exhibiting good muscle tone. I was certain my ears and brain were playing nasty tricks on me, because I swore she softly moaned in pleasure.

_'Nah, couldn't be_.' I told myself, presuming I must have hurt her. I placed my left hand over her uterus, and used my right hand to gently manipulate her cervix. "Am I hurting you?" I asked as an audible moan escaped her lips, her vagina contracting tighter around my fingers.

A crooked smile quickly materialized upon my face when I heard her throaty reply, "Oh no, not at all. You're making me feel wonderful."

I looked into her intense brown eyes, trying to determine the reason for her reaction. I saw passion. Unmistakable pleasure. My body instantly responded to what I saw in her eyes. I wanted her. Ached for her. Needed her. My core was on fire. My body becoming even wetter for her. My heart pounded. My breathing became more rapid.

I'd never been eloquent with words and I was too nervous to start now so I huskily asked. "What can I do for you?"

She moaned with intense desire, "I want you to take me. Take me now. I'm throbbing for you. I need you to pleasure me and then give me the release I so desperately need."

I didn't have to be asked twice to pleasure this magnificent woman. My right hand, with two fingers deep inside her, began smoothly stroking her. Her juices flowed over my fingers and hand.

I could see in her face that she liked what I was giving her, but I was determined to give her even more. I slid my other hand downward from her abdomen, and began caressing her clit with my thumb. Using a circular motion I placed more pressure then released it slightly.

She moaned loudly with pleasure. _'Yes! Oh yes! Damn she's hot! And she's all mine!_' My body and mind responded to her and my core throbbed uncontrollably with desire.

She raucously cried out my name and I inwardly applauded my earlier decision to let everyone leave the office so we were alone.

"Give me more," she begged, and I returned my thoughts to pleasuring her.

I added a third finger and continued to stroke her, watching her squirm with pleasure as I ministered to her needs.

I leaned down and sucked on her beautiful inner thigh. "Yes!" she cried as she tangled her hands in my long blonde hair, pushing me towards her. I nipped her sensitive skin with my teeth as I moved toward her center. She moaned with pleasure, encouraging me to continue forward.

"Fill me," she ordered. I complied and added a fourth finger, watching her back arch and her hips buck with pleasure. She was close, but close wasn't good enough. My mouth left her thigh and I stood, wanting to watch her face as she came for me.

I stroked her in and out, adding a twisting motion as I thrust my fingers deep inside her. She moaned even louder with delight, she was undoubtedly close to release. "Come for me Regina" I coaxed. "Give me all of you."

She did. Her body stilled and became rigid. I felt her tighten around my fingers as I held them deep inside her. She held her breath and then her body and soul released for me, giving me everything she had.

It was more than enough. I love this woman completely. She means everything to me. She is the other half of my soul, completing me.

I withdrew my hand and moved to her side. She pulled me into a tight embrace, hugging me passionately. I held her close, whispering in her ear my love for her.

She finally released me and I withdrew, looking into her gentle eyes. I helped her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Wow," I said, again proving my lack of eloquence.

She just smiled and caressed my cheek with her soft fingers. "When will you be home?" She asked, gathering the sheet around her and picking up her clothes in preparation to leave. "I'd like to pay you for this exam."

"Now!" I quickly blurted out. "Right now! I didn't know my night of passion was going to start so early but I certainly plan on making it last all night long."

I threw my stethoscope on the exam bed, following my woman out of the office.


End file.
